girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 3
Season 3 of Girl Meets World was announced on November 25, 2015. Production for the season began on January 27, 2016 and wrapped on August 2, 2016. The season premiered on June 3, 2016. Episodes Confirmed dates These are episodes that have confirmed titles and dates. #06/03/16 - Girl Meets High School (Part 1) (301) #06/05/16 - Girl Meets High School (Part 2) (302) #06/10/16 - Girl Meets Jexica (303) #06/17/16 - Girl Meets Permanent Record (304) #06/24/16 - Girl Meets Triangle (305) #07/08/16 - Girl Meets Upstate (306) #07/15/16 - Girl Meets True Maya (307) #07/22/16 - Girl Meets Ski Lodge (Part 1) (312) #07/29/16 - Girl Meets Ski Lodge (Part 2) (313) #08/12/16 - Girl Meets I Do (311) #08/19/16 - Girl Meets the Real World (309) #08/26/16 - Girl Meets Bear (315) #09/16/16 - Girl Meets the Great Lady of New York (310) #09/23/16 - Girl Meets She Don't Like Me (308) #10/14/16 - Girl Meets World: Of Terror 3 (317) #11/04/16 - Girl Meets Her Monster (316) #11/18/16 - Girl Meets Hollyworld (318) UNKNOWN - Girl Meets A Christmas Maya Carol Confirmed episodes These are episodes that have been confirmed to air, yet the date is unknown. .com/GMWWriters/status/760839367535366144] *Girl Meets Sweet Sixteen (319)https://twitter.com/GRicciardella/status/755547125564346368 *Girl Meets Goodbye (320)https://twitter.com/GRicciardella/status/758081582989086720 Note: Please only add production codes alongside an episode, and when you know it is the right one. Sometimes the production codes may not be in a natural numbered order, so it's best not to add random production codes when you don't know the episode. Thank you! Cast Main cast *Rowan Blanchard as Riley Matthews *Ben Savage as Cory Matthews *Sabrina Carpenter as Maya Hart *Peyton Meyer as Lucas Friar *August Maturo as Auggie Matthews *Corey Fogelmanis as Farkle Minkus *Danielle Fishel as Topanga Matthews Recurring cast *Amir Mitchell-Townes as Zay Babineaux *Cecilia Balagot as Isadora Smackle *Ava Kolker as Ava Morgenstern *Cheryl Texiera as Katy Hart *Rider Strong as Shawn Hunter *Uriah Shelton as Joshua Matthews *William Daniels as George Feeny *Will Friedle as Eric Matthews *Danny McNulty as Harley Keiner *Lee Norris as Stuart Minkus *Anthony Tyler Quinn as Jonathan Turner *William Russ as Alan Matthews *Betsy Randle as Amy Matthews *Sarah Carpenter as Sarah Carpenter *Darby Walker as Darby Walker *Nicholas Jabonero as Yogi *Yindra Zayas as Yindra *Jade Holden as Jade *Hunter Wickham as Dave *Wyatt Boyer as Wyatt *Clarissa Giselle Peralta as Clarissa *Jeffrey Gomez as Jeffrey *Nigel Suarez as Nigel *Cooper J. Friedman as Dewey *Lindsey Lamer as Young Riley *Ivy Rose George as Young Maya Trivia *Zay was originally meant to be promoted to a series regular in this season, but Amir chose to be credited as a guest star instead. However, he appears in 19 of the 21 episodes. The two exceptions being Girl Meets True Maya ''and ''Girl Meets I Do. https://twitter.com/GMWWriters/status/748966886788902912 *This season's opening sequence is an homage to Boy Meets World's opening sequence from season 5 to season 7. References Category:Seasons Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes